<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不朽 by lewyyyyyyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259738">不朽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy'>lewyyyyyyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*我流（标红）曼豆腐。ooc苦情爱情故事。星际文。剧情离奇，矫情，BE，谨慎食用。谨慎食用。第一人称出没，第一人称是一个路人直男。<br/>*⚠️超级超级巨大巨大的ooc、立场对立、自然衰老死亡、爱的死去活来最后却无法原谅的矫情预警。如果您觉得雷/不喜欢/看完不舒服，点叉就好，不要骂我呜呜呜。这篇我写的很认真，但是能力有限，还是希望会有人喜欢。</p><p>Summary：想起我吧，将来，在你变老的那一天。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不朽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">今天是星历</span>
  <span class="s1">2291</span>
  <span class="s2">年</span>
  <span class="s1">8</span>
  <span class="s2">月</span>
  <span class="s1">20</span>
  <span class="s2">日，暑假接近尾声，我们的学校终于要离开这座老旧的五十年代建筑，搬迁到郊区现代化的新校址，不过目前需要志愿者去清理收藏馆以及杂物。而我不幸地被选中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">传闻老校区是依据联邦第一任行政总长的官邸改建的。但是我厌恶这个寂静腐朽到难以名状的建筑物，仿佛一个放了很多年的香樟木大箱子，里面藏着无数旧时代污秽的秘密。这个学校流传着一则怪谈：听说有人钢琴房的时候，听见里面的钢琴在弹奏乐曲，似乎是《绿袖子》。当他走进去的时候，发现里面没有人</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">也许是命案、冤魂，怪谈总意味着心机叵测。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">总之，这并不是什么干净地方。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">三年多的大学生活，我对这里印象最深的就是廊前一整片郁郁葱葱的植被，它们呈现出一种反常的茂密姿态，只有零零星星的阳光可以通过叶子的缝隙漏进来，起初我甚至以为它们是一大片又厚又重的绿色天鹅绒帷幕，后来才发现它们是一群过于蓬勃茂盛的植物，只是你并不会觉得它们富有生命力，反而觉得这里死气沉沉的可怕。我讨厌这种寂静到毫无生命迹象的环境。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">走过前廊会路过一大片花园。园圃里生长着与之相同茂盛的玫瑰，白发苍苍的老园丁尽心尽力地修剪着</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">他五十年多年前就在这里工作了，照护了很多任行政总长，后来改建了学校，他就留在这里工作，成了校工。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">再往前走是很大一处广场，应该是庭院改建的。听说很早之前这里立着联邦第一任行政总长</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">莱万多夫斯基总长的青铜塑像，高约四米，他静静地屹立在那里，两首交叉在胸前，宛若自由飞翔的苍鹰，象征着人人平等与自由，但是在几十年前，被示威的学生纵火焚烧。因此后来被校方拆除了，被收入了地下室，估计也成为了我们今天要清理的对象之一，我们的工作就是把这些废弃的雕像和材料运送到运输带上，监督它们被送到郊外的环保循环系统。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">作为一个研究联邦近代历史教育系的学生，我对他不能不熟悉，这座学校也是依据他的故居改建的。他是联邦的第一任行政长官，是一个杀人无数、不择手段的铁腕政治家，是绝对的胜利者。同时也是一个失意者。他出身平民，推翻了旧帝国的统治，驱逐了帝国的旧贵族和皇室，把他们流放到遥远的星际边缘，建立了星际民主共和国，取得了伟大胜利。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他盛年时期铁血手腕，独揽大权，实现了自上而下的改革，使经济社会得到了极大的发展，公正来讲，他有着卓越的贡献。在他的晚年，他陷入国内党派政治斗争的漩涡，有人指责他与旧的王朝有牵扯，有人指责他是佩普亲王的傀儡，有人强调他在第四次伯纳乌大战中的无作为。人们说他没有信仰，称他是“雇佣兵”。在那场政坛风暴中，最终新党获胜，而他在软禁与孤独中老死，终年七十岁，也就是五十年前的星历</span>
  <span class="s1">2241</span>
  <span class="s2">年。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">在我读高中时第一次了解到这个人时，我就在想：这一切值得吗？追名逐利、争权夺位，最后落得这么一个下场？连铜像都被扔进地下室，在角落里生锈</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">这一切真的值得吗？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">平心而论，分配到我的任务并不多，只不过需要把废弃二十几年的仓库一带清理干净，这些任务在现代化的清理设备面前全都不是大问题。学校老仓库的入口的很狭小，入口处镶嵌着一块巨大的青石板，有许多的彩色涂鸦，是往届的学生们画的，从前总有小情侣来这里幽会。我用便携式高压水枪把那些奇诡的厚厚颜料层擦干净，随着颜料层的褪去，一行小字逐渐显露出来：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基和马里奥·曼朱基奇，于地球。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">这简直匪夷所思，也许是我们学院哪个女孩子刻的</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">我并非性别歧视，我的女朋友就喜欢这些，这让我自然而然地联想起来。莱万和曼朱，用现在流行文化的语言来讲，这不就是拉郎配吗，不过从某种意义上来讲，莱万所带领的革命军最终取代了曼朱基奇代表的旧贵族政权，这俩位应该是血海深仇不共戴天。怎么能拼在一起？这是行为艺术。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">而有关于曼朱基奇王子。今天你打开维基百科，仍然可以搜到他的有关介绍。他是海因克斯大帝的曾孙，科瓦奇一世的外甥，旧帝国时代的最后一个王子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他的百科中配有一张照片，年轻的男人穿着帝国时代的皇家军装，正视着镜头，英俊笔挺。他有一双有神的深色眼睛，惊人且出奇地亮，勾起嘴角笑的时候，带着一点点腼腆。他留下的影像资料是有一些的，在我印象里，这位王子只有穿上帝国皇室的礼服才像一位王子，你可能觉得他更像一位勇武的士兵，事实上，他也确实出身于军旅</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">塞本纳皇家军事学院，现在改名为国立塞本纳军校，离我们学校很近。他在帝国时期的多次对外战争中发挥了重要的作用，毫无疑问，他是个军事天才。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">几十年前，在大选中，保守党领袖托马斯·穆勒战胜新党领袖成为了新一任行政总长。在经过国会的投票之后，为这位最后的王子平反，披露了许多官方档案和文件，承认他为革命做出的牺牲和贡献，他自愿选择被放逐到银河边际，也许是由于人民的觉悟提高和当下时局的需要，联邦不再固执地认为他是旧帝国的封建象征，于是他们在城南的人民胜利广场为他树立起了一座纪念雕塑。之前我带着我女朋友路过南五环的时候，还看到过那座雕像。非常庞大且挺拔的一座塑像，面对着城南环拱而连绵起伏的山峦，他仿佛在守卫这座城市。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">因此对于他的名字出现在这块石板上，和莱万多夫斯基连在一起，我感觉很讶异。这令我联想到某个营销号胡乱发文所写的，当年建议处死曼朱基奇的是莱万多夫斯基。当然，这也只是一则野史，一则传说，史学界普遍认为事实真相并非如此。由于档案未完全公开，这也就成了疑团。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">这引发了我的好奇心，以至于我并没有注意到由于多年漏雨，仓库的一部分地板已经松软破碎成了什么样子，所以</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">我一脚踩碎，直接掉进了地下室，重重地摔在一个庞大的书架上，半天没能缓过来，纸页、书籍和灰尘扑簌簌地落了我一脸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">可是从来没人告诉过我这个仓库居然还有地下室。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我坐起身来，看了看落在我身上的那几本书，其中一本是杜拉斯的《情人》，摸起来比其他书的纸业要厚上许多，我翻开第一页，扉页不知道被谁写上一句：“马里奥亲启，一如从前。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我还没来得及细想，或许是被我的动静吓到，我的同学从地板上的破洞探出头来看我：“弗里德里希，你没事吧？该死，这里怎么底下还有个地下室？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我摇了摇头，抬起头来对他说：“不知道啊，这破仓库太旧了，摔死我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">鬼使神差般，我把那本书塞进了书包。秘而不宣，像是对待一件财宝、一个秘密、一位情人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我于结束志愿服务的夜晚，担任了一位文物工作者一样的角色，我在家中重新翻开那本陈旧发黄的书，那行字仍旧静静地躺在那里，扉页上的字似乎是用绿墨水写成，等着他真正的主人，也许是“马里奥”，来翻开它。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我反复翻阅，发现那真的只是一本普通的小说。除了扉页的文字之外，再也没有什么值得窥探推敲的地方，我为自己的的鬼迷心窍感到懊恼，却又无计可施。有什么秘密，是只有“马里奥”才能看出来的呢？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">第二天我一瘸一拐地参加志愿服务。地下仓库被学校围了起来，由于年久失修，似乎不再适合由学生来进行整理，于是学校请了专业的清理维护团队前去重建。不过我的教授透露给我：那间仓库似乎有许多从未被人发现过的文字史料，和某位大人物生前的私人物品。只是这么多年都没人发现研究，才令人感到奇怪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">除此之外，我被重新安排了工作，那就是帮艺术系的学生一起去搬运学校馆藏的艺术品。下午把我单独安排去搬运钢琴房侧面走廊里的画作，正在忙碌工作的时候，却听见有人在弹奏《绿袖子》。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">可是刚才钢琴房里明明没有人，我一直站在走廊整理画作，没有见到来人。我起身前往琴房，于是怪谈里的那一幕重现在我眼前</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">里面没有人，只有钢琴键在诡异地动作弹奏着。虚空里听到有谁说：“生日快乐。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我当即翻开钢琴盖检查起来，并且很快下了结论：这只不过是一个几十年前的老程序了，一到固定的时间就开始按照设定者的需求弹奏，并且播放录音。看起来像是谁的恶作剧。一点意思都没有，装神弄鬼的。弹得还是《绿袖子》，莫非是什么求而不得者怀念老情人？不过今天是谁的生日？值得这么大动干戈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">不过似乎就是这栋房子的主人啊，莱万多夫斯基</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">他的生日的确是八月二十一日。我又想起教授所说的，在我发现那本书的旧仓库，还有着来自大人物的私人物品。这些本该无关的点状信息忽然串联在一起，明里暗里带着最初的影子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">于是在第二天晚上，我再次翻开了那本书。我揉了揉书页，终于想起我对这本书异样的第一印象。它比起料想中的厚很多，但似乎不是厚在页数，而是纸页本身。我尝试竖起美工刀，在纸页的边沿磕了磕，我发现这其中每一页似乎是由两页粘接而成，这其中也许夹着什么东西。我用刀对准边沿轻轻划开，确实是由两页组成，里面夹着一张很薄的信纸，也许是由于年代久远，已经有些泛黄。那上面的字与开篇一样，仍旧是由绿墨水写成。语言并不是联邦通用语，而是联邦帝国时代官属古语。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">一页、两页</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">或许每一页都藏匿着这样的秘密，也许这些就是书的主人，也许就是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基本人，他所写下的“一如从前”。无数个深夜，一年又一年，他要怀着怎样的心情听着钢琴一遍遍为他弹奏那首《绿袖子》？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我感到一种无名的兴奋，颤抖着手，一页页地裁开书页，一些过往且凌乱的线索无端地组合了起来。莱万多夫斯基的故居、废旧的仓库、隐蔽的地下室、那块写着两个人名字的青石板、钢琴房中奏响的琴声，以及眼前这厚厚的、写给“马里奥”的书信</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">如果我猜的没错，这位神秘的“马里奥”就是帝国的最后一位王子，马里奥·曼朱基奇。这个猜测过于大胆也过于不可思议。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">那么他们之间真的有某种不可告人、不容于世的联系。否则这么多年过去，为何所有人都缄默无言，没有一点痕迹留在这世上？否则这位联邦的第一任行政总长为何如此隐秘地封存这封信，在无人光顾无人知晓的地下室？他何以至此？他为何至此？是联邦的元勋念着旧时代的帝国？还是曼朱基奇王子终被挚友所害？亦或者是敌人之间的惺惺相惜？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我几乎可以称得上是急切地翻开他的信笺读起来，他们的故事便如流水一般地在夜空里延展开</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“今天是星历</span>
  <span class="s4">2240</span>
  <span class="s3">年</span>
  <span class="s4">5</span>
  <span class="s3">月</span>
  <span class="s4">31</span>
  <span class="s3">日，我决定写下这些，我已经很老了。我本来搬离执政官府邸很多年了，但最终，他们又让我住回这里，也许我会待在这栋宅子里直到我死去。也许跟当今的时局有关，或许是别的。无论如何，我不后悔。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">三天前，我的外甥女来首都星度假，给我带来了一箱子的老物件。我打开箱子，手还有些抖</span>
  <span class="s4">——</span>
  <span class="s3">里面有一件几十年前的老式军校特用军装。旁边并着几份旧杂志，看字样无非是些旧时代的体育报纸，我年轻时很喜欢那些。中间夹着一本泰戈尔的《飞鸟集》。还有一张老照片。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">我取出那张照片，照片氧化的都发黄了，上面只有一个青年</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">那是年轻时的马里奥·曼朱基奇。他健壮挺拔，像一只向阳奔跑的小袋鼠。他的面部线条虽然凌厉冷硬，但他眯起眼睛咧开一个笑容，嘴小小的，他挽着西装的袖口，整个人纯粹得像被水洗过一样。他是那么年轻且鲜活，我从未见过这张照片，这或许是总长先生的私藏。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">书页上仿佛能看见少年王子的一个模糊的影子，就像这张照片。他磊落且真诚，他那样那样的好，好到在遥远的未来，衰老的莱万想起年轻的他，都会不自觉地露出笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s5">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“小姑娘</span>
  <span class="s5">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">呀</span>
  <span class="s5">’</span>
  <span class="s3">了一声，问：</span>
  <span class="s5">‘</span>
  <span class="s3">这是谁？</span>
  <span class="s5">’</span>
  <span class="s3">我没有答话。我看见小女孩的手绞紧了裙摆，我知道，小姑娘以为自己在窥视着什么来自长辈的秘密，什么求而不得的、在乱世中失序的爱情，我在女孩的眼里可能是个痴情种。可事实上，我与这三个字毫无关联。我在二十五岁那年选择往它的相反方向前行，一去不归。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">　　这已经是一段发霉的故事了。照片的主人叫马里奥·曼朱基奇，是那个已经成为历史的、庞大而腐烂的帝国的最后一个王子。他坐上第十七号战舰，不知在宇宙的哪里。他还活着吗？他过的还好吗？我很想他。我亲手铸成他的结局，却在此后思念他。但同样，我不后悔我的一切选择。虽然我明白，他已经永远无法原谅我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">仔细算来，那已经是一百年前的事情了</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">那些年的时局光景并不算好。随着宇宙海盗屡次对帝国发动总攻，第二星系频繁遭受着军事打击和夺掠，贵族对于平民的剥削和侮辱也愈发严重。莱万多夫斯基出生在第二星系第三星域的首都，华沙</span>
  <span class="s1">01</span>
  <span class="s2">星。那个星球有着严酷的寒冬与浪漫的雪夜，然而星球的大部分建筑很快就粉碎在帝国政府的一次平定叛军的轰炸中，于是他们只能不断地搬迁，他小时候在雪原上望着硕大的机械堡垒，那一刻他知道，他很害怕孤独一人。直到他考上军校。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">也就是在那里，少年莱万遇见了少年马里奥·曼朱基奇。很多年后他想，马里奥是不同的、唯一的、柔软的、干净的、天空一样的。刚开始却并不是这样的。少年莱万并不合群，英俊的脸上带着些许阴冷，曼朱基奇讨厌他总臭着的那张脸，当然，莱万也讨厌他。他们从甫一见面，就对彼此生厌，像是两只见面就呲牙咧嘴的小狼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">那时科瓦奇一世还尚未登基，曼朱基奇也还不是王子，只不过是一位受佩普亲王所不喜的皇室宗亲，于是大多数就读于军校的皇室成员并不认识他。军校的同学们不知道他的姓氏，不知道他的身份，只管他叫“马里奥”。莱万多夫斯基则是一名考入军校的平民学子，带着振兴第二星系的雄心。在第一堂军事对抗训练课上，他们就缠打了起来。他们两个头顶头，最后一个眼眶被打的青紫，一个鼻梁骨骨折，只能带上了面具。两个人一起被教官丢进了禁闭室。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他们就这样相识了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他俩各自占领了禁闭室的一个墙角，恶狠狠地盯着挂彩的对方。按常理来讲，这应该是一段属于两个性格陡峻的少年的仇恨的开端，信中并未详写他们是如何相爱，或许起初那并不是爱，只是无知懵懂的少年人狡猾的报复和宣泄，无需顾忌情感、无需顾忌未来，拳头与伤痕带来放荡的欲望，于是在一个凶悍且柔软着的雨夜，那也许是这样一个场景，莱万浑身上下都是甜丝丝的血腥味。曼朱基奇跨在他的腿上，掐着他的脖子</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">他们在拎着对方的脖领子斗殴时，忽然唇齿相接，血肉模糊，融化成一团色块。少年时代的莱万就像一只敏感又狡猾的猫科动物，喜欢挑衅，张开嘴就可以朝对方的脖子咬过去。可是曼朱基奇从来不是什么草食动物，他只是顺势而为。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">莱万揪着他的领带吻他。曼朱基奇他不知道他们到底亲了多久，带着血沫子</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">也许还有碎牙。这一切都带着诡异和莫名其妙。他掰着莱万的肩膀把对方推开，莱万揉着唇角的血沫在地上看着他笑，带着浓浓的挑衅意味，仿佛在无声地说：“你能拿我怎么样？”他站着盯着他看了一会儿，扔从包里摸索了一番，扔给他一瓶碘酒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">莱万接住那个小瓶子，坐在地上有点发愣，有些茫然地望着曼朱基奇，他挑起眉毛，似乎有点迟疑，仿佛那东西对付不了跌打损伤，而是一瓶毒药。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">曼朱基奇被他盯着看的有点不舒服：“你看我干什么，你会自己清理伤口吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">莱万则呈现出一种相当复杂的表情。他低下头，手指摩挲着瓶身，一句话也没有说，曼朱基奇只当他被打傻了，转身准备离开的时候，才听见身后的人小声说：“谢谢你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">有关于这一部分，莱万多夫斯基并没有详写，但我们仍能幻想出一些碎片。小说需要逻辑，但现实从来不需要。这两块粗粝的石头，就这样相爱了。当然，也许是我措辞的不准确，与其说是相爱，不如说是两个男孩学着如何去爱。这段记录实在是相当不可思议。但我猜测，马里奥·曼朱基奇在绝大部分的时间里并不是一个易怒粗暴的人，他有点沉静，在少年时还有一点孩子的调皮，只是他需要暴力来武装他自己。因此竖起冷刺来应对别人的莱万，那个敏感的有些幼稚的莱万</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">在他眼里也许是可笑可怜，甚至是有一点可爱的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他以一种不可阻挡的姿态拆开波兰人的防御墙，却不可思议地收获了这样一个孤独柔软的灵魂。他们最后成为一对少年情人</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">是在一个有点漆黑的春日夜晚，少年莱万靠在少年的曼朱基奇的肩膀上迷迷糊糊地睡着，衬衫没穿好，露出一小截腕子。曼朱基奇在纸上画了钢琴键，试探着弹奏着，并哼着歌声为自己的弹奏配乐，这缘于军校并没有乐器。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">当莱万醒来时，有点意识含混地听着曼朱基奇的哼唱。他闭上眼睛，轻轻地笑起来：“你还懂音乐呀。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">曼朱基奇看着身旁的人。莱万睁开眼睛，笑容里还带着一点刚刚醒来的疲惫与朦胧，在一盏遥遥的路灯下好像罩了一层柔光。他心中一动，却玩心大起，拧了一把莱万的鼻子，在对方吃痛而皱起眉头的表情中哈哈大笑：“我就会弹这一首。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">莱万盯着他看，抓住曼朱基奇的手，天蓝色的眼睛迎着月光，有点亮晶晶的，他眯起眼睛哼哼笑了：“那你可以教我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">晚风像温柔的手那样吹拂托起他们的鬓发，树影摇曳地从他们身上晃过，莱万的唇缝就像水生植物的枝条轮廓那样张合。那一刻曼朱基奇听不见任何声音，只是拍拍莱万的脸颊，那一块皮肤因着羞赧而发烫，就像他们胸腔里砰砰跳着的心脏。曼朱基奇捂住他的眼眸，轻轻地、隔着手背落下一个吻，他应下来，说：“好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">所以那个晚上，马里奥牵着罗伯特的手，在纸做的琴键上弹奏着。很多年以后他还记得那首曲子的名字，是《绿袖子》。他们在晚风习习中回到军校的途中，路过一间小仓库，他们一边在地下仓库门前的青石板上刻下了一行很小很小的字：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基和马里奥·曼朱基奇，于地球。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">可以想象。他们第一次做爱是在夜晚的哨岗。那天下了大雨，阴云密布，他们却是火热的。莱万带着一点赤裸的羞涩和空气的潮湿，凑过来牵住他的手，颤抖地拥住他，小心地伸出舌尖描摹着他的嘴唇，最后吻住他，他们的呼吸就像是飘忽的烛火那样，交缠着升腾着，带着滚烫的潮意。他们就像两只黏黏糊糊的幼猫，以青涩的方式试探着对方。莱万脱了个精光，他伸出手，微微发颤着解开曼朱基奇的腰带，曼朱基奇则咬上他的脖颈，火热的气息喷洒在他的颈部，他闭上眼喘息着，像是一只被猎人捉住咽喉的母鹿，他抚上曼朱基奇的小腹，然后是胸口、肩膀，他解开他的衬衫，像剥开一颗浆果那样，伴随着衬衫的掉落，他的双手也缠上了曼朱基奇的脖颈。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">大雨敲击着玻璃板，莱万扶着窗沿，手掌都能感受到窗外的低温与寒冷，他脸颊通红地低喘着，洁白的双腿则死死地绞在曼朱基奇的腰上，他像是一个烂熟的蜂巢那样淌着蜜，黏上一层薄薄的汗，他睁开眼望着罩在他身上的人，他喜欢在这个时候看着曼朱基奇，他伸出食指，探上曼朱基奇的眉弓，然后是鼻尖和小小的嘴唇。阴茎一次次捣剐过他的身体，仿佛在田野里开荒，把灵魂都收割，他在攀上高潮那一刻仰起头吻住曼朱基奇。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他们的事后温存总是很久很久。裹起被子躺在一起，躺在哨岗那张不大的床上，他们会聊一整夜，他们谈理想，谈时政，谈帝国的兴衰与未来的道路，当然也谈眼下的生活</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">莱万抬起腿轻轻地踢了一脚曼朱基奇的屁股。还没来的及笑着跑开，就被曼朱基奇薅过来。曼朱基奇拧起眉头，装出恶狠狠的样子问：“要不要跟我一起？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">他指的当然是圣诞晚宴上的舞蹈。届时将会有多少男男女女相拥在一起，在舞池里旋转着，舞群旋扬着飞起来，像一只只欢快的水母。而且莱万平时最喜欢晃来晃去，跳一些类似于舞蹈的肢体动作</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">他是喜欢的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">所以莱万又笑了，他搂过曼朱基奇的肩膀：“好啊。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>